A Past In Love Experience
by WithDivinity
Summary: This story is about Luce and Daniel, trying to find a way to stay with each other. Lookt to it as a sequel to Torment, since I've not read Passion, so now she is in a past as Miss Lucinda Periss at the court of Henry VIII. Enjoyz.! XDXO WithDivinity
1. Chapter 1

**Like I read books between the other, I make up stories in the same time. I don't mind, and I hope you guys don't mind either. It's now a different story. It's from Fallen - Lauren Kate. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So what was I'm doing again? Cam was still some hot piece, but a jerk. Daniel, my beloved angel, didn't care that much about me. Miles was still a good friend. Why is love so difficult? I mean, I'm just a girl, why should those 3 boys love me, even though I'm just me?<p>

Daniel sort of explained. He was my angel, doomed to fall in love with me. Okay, I got that point.

Cam was a hot, cute, angel, but not my type, though charming.

Miles. Yeah, I didn't get his opinion. I mean, he knew I love Daniel, still, he kissed me. I don't understand it, at all.

Every time I thought of my lovers, I preferred Daniel. I knew Shelby would say, I should go for Miles. He was the easiest. But I knew Callie would like Cam, since he was really trying hard on me. And Penn would say, something like: 'Why would you choose between them, after all the research we did?'. Then she would frown, and laugh. But she couldn't anymore. This angelic stuff caused her death. I looked around, afraid to see miss Sophia, her murderer. She was still hunting me.

I was already some shadows through. Now, at this very moment, I was maybe a million shadows back. To be precise, I was at the court of Henry VIII, the English tudor king.

I was dressed in a black dress, with ruches and a corset, laced up with laces. I wore black satin pumps, and black scarves, like I wore the last two days. It was standard for me to appear in black.

It was great in the palace (except for the hygienic stuff), but still cool. I became high educated in science, music and I got some great dance feasts, in their style. The king himself already danced a lot with me, and I managed not to stand on his toes. I got jealous glances of other ladies, and of Queen Catherine of Aragon.

Every morning we attended the Queen. We played music, read for her, played music for her and we embroider a lot. Every afternoon was an event. It was a tournament, with the king turned out as winner, or a hunting trip, with a few ladies included (I could go very often. I didn't understand why.), or a gamble game, or something else. Every evening was a party. We danced a lot and drank sweet wine, we didn't dare to drink in my time – I mean, the 21st century. I think this century was my time either, but no more difficulties – and we always went late to bed. And way too soon, we would have to wake up to start all over again. But you didn't feel the tiredness: you were kept busy and kept awake by the wine.

But it wasn't for fun I was on a horseback every afternoon, and dancing every night even more often. I was here for a mission. I was here to save my life, and stop the cycles of my dying, every time I touched or kissed Daniel.

I was already some further. I knew what I would say, when I met him. And knowing my age, it was soon. I had to wait for the right moment.

Some weeks passed. I knew Daniel had to come soon. But every time I expected him to, he just didn't.

I was dancing a night with the king, laughing and being flattered by his clumsy flirting. I was surprised when I suddenly got a queasy feeling, the feeling I got when Daniel was around. But no one had entered the room. I decided to leave the feeling, and concentrate on the king. It was the safest thing to do in this life time.

The song ended and King Henry bowed towards me.

'Magnificent, Lucinda!' he said.

I smiled to him.

The musicians started a new song. Henry offered me his hand again. I took it and we turned a circle, to get back with the others.

The feeling continued to bug me. It even became worse, but not much of my attention went to it. I danced with the king, and enjoyed the jealous glances of the whole room.

When I got to my room – I was the only one to have a room on my own – I undressed and got to bed. The feeling was bugging me even worse, so I couldn't sleep. But what did it matter? He was on his way. We would get a chance to be together, I was sure.

But for now, I would lay alone, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you enjoyed it! If you did: Leave a comment. If you didn't: Leave a comment.<br>Watch out for the next chapter.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I suppose I got to much fantasy. But still, it's fairly in common with _The Other Boleyn Girl _from Phillipa Gregory. But this isn't Phillipa Gregory, nor Lauren Kate, it's me. I'm not sure if it's meant reasuring.  
>Well, whatever. Sorry. Have fun reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cha<strong>**pter**** 2**

Few days later I was standing at the window, looking outside, like I often did. It was a beautiful morning in Greenwich. Queen Catherine was embroidering a red rose on some linen, while music was playing soft.

I gazed over the gardens and the forests. The access ports of the palace were heavily guarded. I was about to turn back to the queen, when I spotted a man on a horse, riding at ease towards the ports. His long black cloak was waving in the wind, somewhere behind. But his cloths were tattered, and his face dirty.

He was led through easily and a man came in the Queen's rooms.

He bowed in front of Queen Catherine. 'Milady. The king asked for two ladies to help his guest. He asked for Mary and Lucinda.'

I turned in the same time as Mary boleyn did. The Queen was looking at us. She nodded. 'Certainly. If the king asks for them, they may go.' She gestured us to leave.

Mary and I hurried down and found the man leaning on the wooden chair, close by the entrance of the palace doors. The man was blond, though his hair was very dirty. Like I saw through the window, all his clothes were tattered. He looked very strong and soft in the same time. His lips were soft pink, just perfect. His eyes were grey with purple spots.

But without even seeing him, I knew it was him. My body felt weak, of the love I felt for him.

Daniel finally arrived.

Instead of me, Mary immediately ran towards him to help, but Daniel didn't react on her questions. Daniel was staring at me. I knew he recognized me, but he didn't know that I knew who he was. At least I think. I mean, like, he can't see the future. Can he?

Well whatever, I walked towards him and bowed. 'Sir. We will get you just fine. The king wants to see you, but not in those tattered clothes.' I looked at Mary. 'Can you find some new clothes from your brother?'

She nodded. 'I'll see you in the main room again.' She bowed towards Daniel and walked away.

I looked at Daniel. 'Sir, please, follow me.' I walked of and heard his footsteps follow mine. I looked down at my dress, just a normal flat dress, nothing extraordinary about it. My heels were clicking against the stones of the floor. We went upstairs, and I opened a door. It lead towards a big room, with a bath and a chamber to sleep. It even had some private rooms.

I entered the room and turned around, finding Daniel still staring curiously at me. I closed the doors.

'Follow me, sir, please.' We went to the bathroom and I filled the bath with hot water. I tried to act as calm as possible, but I felt the stiffness of his shoulders, when I tried to remove his tattered cloak. He stiffened at all my touches.

After some awkward moments, like me removing his shirt or reaching for his soft muscles, to touch, Mary came in the bathroom with some clothes. Daniel was in his bath, behind the screen we put up together.

Mary put the clothes down on a table. 'Luce, the king asked for you.'

I nodded. And looked at the screen.

'I will help him further. You can go.' Mary encouraged.

Mary was the only girl I liked in this palace. She was sweet, so unlike her family, since she wasn't longing for power. Plus she at least behaved still normal.

I nodded again. 'Of course you will.'

Mary looked at me. And stopped me. 'Oh no, Lucinda, you cannot go to the king like that!' in the same time she pushed me towards the doors and placed me down at a chair. 'You have to have your hair okay!' She loosened my long black hair (it had grown back!) and braided a part of my hair, like they did in France. She brushed my hair of what was still loose and tapped me on my shoulder. 'You should be okay to go like this.'

I stood up and embraced Mary. 'Thank you very much.'

She laughed. 'now go! The king doesn't like to wait!'

I laughed too and walked out of the door. Mary's brother George passed me. He bowed. 'lady Lucinda, young and beautiful as always.'

I bowed too. 'Sir Boleyn.' And went through. It wasn't smart indeed to let the king wait, since he was the one what everything was about: Henry's will was the law, with no exceptions. Finally I stood in front of the kings doors.

I knocked and entered the room when Henry beckoned me in.

'Ahh, dear lady Lucinda.' Henry sighed.

I bowed, but Henry waved it aside. 'No need for that. We are friends, aren't we?'

'Certainly, sir.' I bowed my head. 'Mary said you wanted to speak to me.'

He smiled. 'Oh no, not speak to you. As far as I know, I just asked for you. But I suppose speaking always follows. Come sit here.' He patted the place on the bench next to him.

I strode forward and sat down on the seat. I looked at my hands in my lap. The king didn't speak any further, and, as was bidden, no one speaks, unless the king asks to. I thought about the warm, soft muscles of Daniel I touched when I removed his shirt. His beautiful grey eyes, staring at me, while I was leading him towards the room, preparing the bath. I felt my face become red.

The king studied my face. 'Are you blushing?'

I blushed deeper. 'I guess so, milord.'

He stroked my hair out of my face and looked at my cheek and finally stroked it. 'Do I make you blush?'

I thought of Daniel, brushing my cheek a million times. 'Yes milord.'

Henry laughed smugly. I felt his face coming closer and felt the breath on my face. His lips stroked my face. It startled me. I stood up instantly, with my hand on the place his lips touched my cheek. 'My… milord… What…? I… um…'

He stood up and took my hand of my face and held it in both his hands. 'No need to worry, my dear Lucinda.' He kissed my hand.

I closed my eyes in fear. The only one I really wanted to be touched by, was Daniel. But I knew he wasn't here that close by. Plus he would be scared to touch me like that. Henry kissed my neck and continued to climb up to my face. His hands were on my back.

I wanted someone to interrupt us, but no such luck. His lips were on my cheek.

And someone knocked on the door.

Henry froze. And went on. He released my body and kissed my hand again. 'I'm sorry, my dear.' Then he let go and answered: 'come in!'

Daniel entered the room. He looked really handsome in the cloths of George Boleyn. He bowed in front of the king and me. 'Milord, milady.'

Henry let him raise again. 'Welcome at Greenwich Palace! Please, excuse me for a minute.' He led me to the door. 'We'll see again, dear Lucinda. Tonight at the dance, my first dance will be with you.' He kissed my hand again. I bowed for him and for Daniel, mumbled a goodbye and hurried out of the door. I almost ran back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Personnally I think Henry VIII is a freak. But that's me. Maybe you would like to be touched like that by that ... man with the 6 wives. <strong>

**If you leave a comment, maybe I can let Henry VIII rise from death and kiss you like that too! Soooooooo LEAVE A COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, another chapter. I'm enjoying this one more than my other story about Percy. But whatever. I totally dislike Henry VIII. Now even more. But happily you don't know yet what's goin' to happen further. I suppose I got too much fantasy in me. Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I was alone, happily. By I didn't know what to do now. I was hoping for a miracle to happen, so Daniel and I could be alone. But no such luck of course. Mary, I assume, was back with the Queen, with the message I was with the king. And I knew, the longer I'd stay in our room, the angrier Queen Catherine became. But I just couldn't ignore Daniel being so harsh to me, even when I didn't do anything wrong. But I remembered the first day at Sword and Cross, when he gave me the finger. I knew I was shocked, then, but now I knew why. But this Daniel wouldn't know that, even when I remembered all the nice things of our being together. His soft lips, his carful touches. Him in the particular. I loved him with all my life, and I couldn't bear to leave him in the agonies of losing me. I stood up. I had to stop this!

I laid back. I tried to sleep. In the afternoon. I groaned.

Back with the Queen, Mary looked curious at me. We both knew we couldn't talk about it until it was night. And that gave me some time to come up with some believable story. I bowed to the queen and I sat back on my place at the window.

Not much later the Queen stood up and announced us to make us ready for dinner. But Mary and Jane Parker would go with her to dress her. Everyone hurried back to their room and prepared for dinner. Dinner was served and I felt 4 gazes on my face. I looked up and saw Mary looking curious at my I smiled at her. I looked further. The King and Queen were both watching me. I smiled further. And without turning further, I knew what – or rather from who the fourth gaze came. It was Daniel of course. I blushed and looked down again. Finally dinner was finished. With the other waiting ladies – except for Mary and Jane Parker, who went to the Queen to accompany her – we went back to our wing of the castle.

After a long bath and darting through my room I just took a dress out of my drawer and put it on. It was one of my favorites I saw. Just a plain black dress, strapless. The folds of my skirt were trimmed of with little black, silk bows. I took black heels and long, silk gloves. I pinned some of my hair up with little pins, decorated with diamonds. It was a present of George Boleyn for my 16th birthday, this year. I found some little, white peonies and pinned those in my hair, too. I brushed the rest of my hair. The earrings I wore, were silver and decorated with diamonds. A black ribbon was bound round my throat. After some make-up I looked in the mirror. I still looked plain, but I was ready enough for the party from this night.

As I walked down the corridor, George Boleyn passed me and offered me his elbow, after the usual bow-curtsey stuff. He accompanied me to the big ballroom.

'You looked beautiful, lady Periss.' George said.

'As you do, Sir Boleyn,' I nodded.

George laughed. 'Not as pretty as you are, Lady. And it is George for you.'

I laughed too.

The big doors were opened and the herald announced the King and Queen. They entered. And, like always, everyone in the room gasped at their looks. The King looked extraordinary in his usual suit, but with a turquoise shirt and a deep blue cloak. Her Majesty the Queen wore a bright blue dress with a white slip. Her hair was pinned up like it was a piece of art. She looked full with energy and it was like she was 20. Though she was 27. It was an improvement. But Henry had no attention to her. He was searching the room. With satisfaction he found me. He hurried to bring the queen to her throne, to hurry back to me. In the same time George and I were talking again.

The musicians started to play a lively tune and couples began to dance.

Henry had reached us, and George and I bowed. 'Your Majesty.' George said, while I kept myself silent.

Of course the king was looking at me. 'Well, George, I was hoping I could borrow Mistress Periss of you.' The king said in his deep voice.

'Certainly, milord. I was already afraid I was getting on Mistress Periss' nerves.' We laughed.

The king offered me his hand and led me to the dance floor. We swirled over the dance floor.

King Henry bowed toward my ear. 'I'm sorry for the interruption this afternoon. But at least I'm keeping my promise.'

I smiled. 'Yes you are, milord. No one can note something to that. Not that there's anything we can note, except the fine things.' I smiled further when I saw him smile.

'Thank you, mistress Periss. Or may I call you Lucinda?' the King looked playfully in my eyes.

'You can call me anything that you want, milord.' I said innocently. I knew Henry was playing a dangerous game with me. But I couldn't just say 'No, you dirty man!' 'cause than I would be dead in 2 seconds. Not that the Queen would bother that.

His eyes gleamed dangerously. 'Even mine?'

I tried to act as if I thought about it. This man was scary. 'No, milord, since I cannot be from someone. Not even from u, the king, milord.'

Henry looked amused. 'You sure?'

I nodded. 'Totally sure, milord.'

He laughed. 'A shame. Now I have to make you my property.' He smiled.

I tried to cover my shivers. 'I'm not some piece of furniture. I'm a human, as God made me.' Okay, I was bluffing. I knew nothing of religions, except from the stuff Miss Sophia taught at Sword&Cross in her lessons.

But Henry just laughed. 'But maybe God made you to be mine.'

I wanted to pull free. This man was disgusting. I looked away. 'No. I'm sure God made me to be from myself, and to be myself. I will not be someone's property.'

Henry kept laughing, while I kept feeling uncomfortable.

The music ended, finally. Henry looked at me. 'Can I invite you for another dance, Lucinda?'

It was a risky thing to refuse him, but I found no other option. 'I would love to, but unfortunately I already promised Sir George Boleyn the next dance, and I don't want to break my promise.'

Happily George walked to us. 'Mistress Periss, May I have the next dance, if Your Majesty can spare you?'

Henry nodded. 'Certainly George. Enjoy.' He handed me over to George and walked away.

George looked at me. 'I hope I didn't interfere?'

'Not at all, Sir Boleyn. Not at all.' I sighed as he turned me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to dance with George? Well, If - and only IF - you leave a comment, maybe George will dance the zombiedance with you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, a new chapter again. I'm fast, I know, becuz it's holidays here, so maybe I will reach 10 chapters (at least) at the end of the holiday. **

**Enjoyz.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After that dance with George Boleyn, I saw him. He was sitting on a sofa, in a brocade costume, traced of with gold. But I really only saw his face, his eyes. They were on me. His beautiful grey eyes had purple accents. Both of us weren't able to look away.

Until I tripped over my gown. The floor came closer, but all I saw was Daniel, standing up alarmed. Fortunately George caught me. I was released of Daniel's gaze. But I saw the King and Queen looking at me: the King anxious, the Queen happy. I swallowed.

'Are you alright, Mistress Periss?' George asked anxiously.

I shook my head. 'I'm terribly sorry,' I apologized, when George dragged me of the floor.

'What? Are you apologizing?' George exclaimed in amazement. 'There's no need to apologize!' George said as I nodded. He found a place for me to sit down. It was a sofa, next to Daniel's.

He patted my hand. 'Shall I bring something to drink for you?' He looked intently in my eyes.

I nodded.

And George Boleyn was off to fetch some drink. I looked around, searching Daniel. But I couldn't find him.

'Are you hurt, lady?' A voice asked from beside.

I looked to the place the voice came from, to see Daniel staring intently at me.

I blushed. 'No not at all, Lord…?'

Daniel chuckled. 'I'm Sir Daniel of Cleeves. And your name started, I believe, with an 'L', am I right?'

I smiled. 'Yes, Miss Lucinda Periss. I come from the land of Kent. Canterbury, to be precise.'

Daniel nodded. 'I love that land. It is beautiful over there.'

'Yes, indeed,' I confirmed. 'But I suppose it isn't that special anymore, when you are raised there. I prefer this palace and its lands more, than my area of Canterbury.'

Daniel smiled. 'I understand you perfectly.'

George interrupted our talk, by coming back with 2 glasses of wine. When he saw with who I was talking, his face fell. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interfere you, Lord.'

Daniel looked at him. 'No worries. You didn't interfere.' Daniel stood up and bowed towards us. Then he turned and walked slowly towards Jane Parker to dance with her. I glanced jealously at Jane. It was I that had to dance with Daniel.

George offered me the wine. I took it gratefully. 'Thank you, Sir Boleyn.'

George looked at me.

I smiled. 'Sorry. I mean George.'

'Thank you,' George said nodding. 'Do you feel any better?'

I sipped the wine. 'Yes, thank you.'

Mary came to stand next to her brother. 'Are you quite right, Luce?'

I smiled. 'Yes, thank you. Happily your brother caught me in time.'

Mary looked upon her brother. 'Yes. He's a lifesaver.'

We laughed.

After some time George asked Mary to dance with him, and I was left alone. I looked at the dancing couples. I didn't mind to sit down now. It was the first time this evening, after dinner. I suddenly felt dead tired. The music stopped and Daniel came back to sit down on his sofa.

'Do you feel better, milady?'

'Yes, thank you, sir.'

Daniel took my empty goblet and placed it on a table.

'So, what were we talking about, until Sir George Boleyn interrupted?' Daniel said, looking in my eyes, what caused my cheeks turning red.

'err, about the looks of our home place, I believe.' I stared in his almost completely purple eyes.

'Ah, yes.' He murmured distracted.

For a long time we just stared at each other. Until I heard the music stop and the king scraping his throat. We turned unwilling.

'A new guest arrived in our community. Sir Daniel of Cleeves was followed by some French knights.' The King spoke clearly and deliberately. 'This is a great insult to us! But he came with some news which may help us with fighting them. Every lord or sir is bidden to come tomorrow to the council meeting.' The King smiled. 'But no thinking about that now. Let us dance.'

I turned to Daniel. 'You were followed by French knights? Are you alright?'

Daniel laughed. 'Never better.' He looked up when the music started again. 'Are you well enough to dance with me?' He asked, looking back at me.

I kept myself from saying 'always', and instead I answered: 'I think I am, sir.'

Daniel smiled and turned me towards the floor. It was a slow dance.

But we were dancing, and I wished Daniel would never let go on me. We danced 3 dances, and I began to amuse myself even more, than I had 3 weeks before.

But of course, the time was my enemy. The King ordered everyone to go to bed and the musicians stopped and wrapped up their instruments.

Daniel was looking anxiously at me, because I was still alive and finally saw he had been dancing with me for the rest of the night, I supposed.

I curtsied. 'Sir Daniel, is there any chance for me to speak to you tomorrow?'

Daniel looked like he would love to refuse. 'I'm afraid there isn't, milady. I will be busy for the rest of the day.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' I answered. 'But it won't take any longer than 10 minutes. You surely have enough time for that.'

Daniel looked like he wanted to run away, and rather be followed by French knights, than being with me any longer. 'We shall see.'

'It really won't take any longer, I assure you. But I will leave soon. I just want to make sure I've spoken to you, milord,' I pressed.

Daniel sighed. 'Maybe before the King will go hunting?'

I smiled. 'That would be great, milord.' I curtsied. 'Sleep tight.'

Daniel bowed and wished me good night too.

Mary was waiting at the doors. I walked towards her. 'Let's go.'

Mary kept rattling about how great the party was. When she saw I didn't say anything she asked me what was wrong.

I smiled tired. 'Nothing. I'm just tired. We're making such a long days here.'

Mary nodded. 'Yes, I know. Let's get some sleep.'

We rushed through our preparing for the night and went to sleep.

But it took a long time for me, to fall in sleep. And when I did, I only dreamed of Daniel, seeing his face, his eyes everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep tight if you're ever goin' to sleep in these days. But before you close your eyes, leave a comment. !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another one. A chapter I mean. This chapter is a really frustrating one for Luce. I think. And I think Daniel is a bit asshole-like. If that's a word. Well whatever.  
>Enjoyz!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was an early morning. Like always. Mary and I woke on the same time. We dressed in a rush to come as fast as we could with the Queen. The sun had just appeared in the sky, but we were all ready late. In the Queen's rooms Jane had all ready dressed the Queen, and she was sitting on her throne. We bowed hastily.

'We're very sorry to be this late, milady.' I hastily apologized.

Mary nodded. 'Very sorry, milady.'

The Queen smiled. 'No need to apologize, my dears. Who could blame my two sweetest maids being too late?'

We curtsied again. 'Thank you, milady.' We replied at the same moment.

'Ah, I completely agree with you, my dear,' a husky voice interrupted from the doorway. Everyone turned. King Henry was smiling widely in the doorway. 'Who can ever blame them something?'

Everyone curtsied at the same moment until the King let us raise.

'Good morning, milord,' the Queen greeted.

'And to you, my dear.' The King looked around pleasantly. 'I was wondering if Lucinda and Miss Mary would like to come with me on my hunting trip.'

The Queen's face hardened. My own face hardened too, but I replaced it almost immediately with my poker face. 'I'm sure both of them would love to join your company.'

'Only if you can spare them, my dear.' The King replied. But everyone in the room knew it was just a play of the King and Queen. No one could ever say 'no' to the king.

'Of course it wouldn't be a problem for me if they will accompany you on your trip,' the Queen answered sweetly.

Mary and I curtsied.

Henry looked at us. 'Well, ladies. You should prepare for our trip.'

We curtsied again for the Queen and for the King. Then we walked back at our room. But just behind the door stood Daniel. The 7th curtsy of the day, I counted, when we passed Daniel.

In our room we took some riding dresses, and fitted them. We ended up with two silk dresses. Mary's was green, which let her hair shine golden. Mine was the color of Daniel's eyes: deep grey and purple. I had some kind of feeling that Daniel was coming too.

Outside the palace I saw I was right. Daniel was brushing a chestnut horse. Mary and I took 2 beautiful mares of the stable: a small white horse and a black mare. We rode outside the stable to join the group of men.

First, we rode at the back of the group. But then we were joined by George Boleyn and William Carey, future husband of Mary. When the men had shot some animals, the King called me with him. He showed me the deer he killed. In the 21st century I would nauseous, and now I felt lightheaded. I congratulated the King, and he seemed pleased of my compliment. His deer wasn't as big as Daniel's, but the King complimented him and joked about it. The King and I rode in front of the hunting group and the King pointed all the beautiful spots in the area.

At a moment, George began talking to the King and I slowed down to give them some privacy. And it just happened that Daniel was riding behind the King.

'Lady Periss,' Daniel greeted.

'Sir Daniel,' I replied. 'Nice deer you shot out there.'

Daniel smiled, though he looked very disturbed. His smile changed in a frown. 'Milady, you...'

I smiled, understanding what he meant. 'Yes, I would like to speak to you.'

The horses stopped and we dismounted. Some rugs were placed down on the hill. We had a view at the castle. It was just perfect: spring, clear blue sky, birds flying and wild flowers decorated the green hill. Daniel and I sat down on a yellow rug.

'Sir. Daniel. Please, promise me you'll stay with me, 'till you've heard everything I have to tell you.'

Daniel's face fell a bit. 'I promise I will stay as long as bidden by the Lord and the King.'

I laughed a bit in myself. Logical Daniel would pledge it on God. He did it every time I tried to tell him about my knowledge.

'Awesome,' I muttered under my breath.

'Excuse me?' Daniel asked confused.

I shook my head. 'Nothing. Okay, here it comes.' I looked at the Palace down the hill. 'I'm not from this century.'

Laughter made me look back to him. Daniel was laughing at me. Though he was the angel who got me cursed. It made me angry. 'Daniel, shut up! You made me like this!'

Daniel looked cynical at me, a laugh was still playing around his lips. 'How can that be? I just know you a couple of days. It is impossible to come from another century. Lady, you are just like all of us, from THIS century, just that you know.'

Tears started welling up. 'Daniel…' I whispered. 'Don't act like this…'

Daniel started to get up. 'Was this all, Lady Periss? I think you've wasted my time long enough.'

I choked back a sob. 'Daniel, in the name of God, sit down.' I swallowed. 'I came through a shadow. An Announcer,' I corrected myself.

Daniel's face clouded a bit, but he recovered. 'I have no idea what you are talking about,' though his formal voice betrayed him.

'Yes, you do. Don't lie. I'm not intended to become ash. Please, Daniel, don't lie again.' When Daniel didn't react I went on. 'Daniel, I came from the 21st century, a century everyone of this time would call magic. But in that century, we have kissed an awful lot. I even guessed what you were, and I guessed it right. Don't tell me I'm crazy, or stupid, or… I don't know what. Just take me in your confidence.' I begged.

Daniel's eyes started shining when I told him about the kisses. Even tears glistened in his eyes. 'That can't be true, lady. It's just impossible. You're just making this up.' He looked away, angry with me, and whipped the tears away.

I took his hands. 'No, I don't. Why would I do something like that?'

Daniel pulled free and stood up, ignoring me. He walked back to the horses, as everyone else did, too. But I was frozen on the ugly yellow rug and couldn't move anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was the 5th chapter. You've got 2 options:<strong>

**1: Leave a comment  
>2: Leave a comment<strong>

**I will be surprised to see what you've chosen.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A much nicer sequel to my 5th chapter. Daniel isn't much of a jerk at the end. Happily. Now I like him again! I hope you do too.  
>Enjoyz.!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was until Mary walked back from her mare and shook me wildly.

'Lucinda! Lucinda! We're going! Come on! We've got to go!'

I shook my head and looked up at Mary. 'I'm sorry… I was just… just…' What did I have to say? Mary would never believe me if I told the truth. _Yeah, I was just staring at my love of my life who I just told I was from another century and came through a shadow what's called an Announcer and was able to kiss him in that time, but not always, 'cuz then I would become a pile of ashes. _No, that would sound convincing. I rather be burned a witch immediately.

'Oh, don't worry, about it. Daydreaming isn't that wrong. But only if the King doesn't have to wait.' Mary shushed.

I nodded and stood up quickly. 'Let's not let him wait any longer.' We strode back to our horses. To Mary's horse. My horse was following Daniel's horse down the hill. I sighed.

'Dammit.'

Mary looked at me. 'What?'

'Just leave it.' I pointed at my horse. 'I think my horse is following Sir Daniel's horse.'

Mary looked startled. 'Oh, dear. What now?'

I looked at the Palace in the distance. It wasn't that far anymore.

I sighed again. 'Don't worry. There isn't much we can do about it now. I'll have to walk.'

Mary startled even more. 'Walk back? But… that is very dangerous!'

I shrugged. 'I can care for myself. You have to go to the men and tell someone, maybe your brother George to look after my horse.' I looked at the men who were even further away. 'But you have to hurry, Mary, else you can't catch up with them anymore.'

Mary looked thoughtful to the men, to me, the forest, and the palace. Then she nodded. 'Okay, but be careful.' She hugged me.

'Of course I will. Now, hurry up.'

Mary took off on her horse. 'I'll send someone back to company you to the palace.'

I just nodded and Mary let her horse gallop. I looked after her, sighed again, and started to walk back, dragging the rug with me.

The sun was heading down already. Maybe just 2 hours light. I reached the forest. And strode between the trees. Birds sang, the wind brushed through the young green leaves of the trees. There was no other sound, except my own footsteps and breath. No galloping like Mary promised. Not that I cared. I enjoyed the beautiful nature. In America I never imagined walking like this, walked through beautiful trees, dragging a long gown with a tail dragging with me. I already had removed my riding heels. My feet touched the cold grass and the wind blew through my unbounded hair. I shook my head and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment even more. I was alone, in a beautiful fairytale-like forest, in the 16th century, with birds, deer, bunnies and butterflies swarming around me.

The beautiful moment was disturbed by some hooves galloping through the forest. I opened my eyes and saw the animals run away. I turned towards the sound. 3 riders were storming at me. I didn't recognize the men yet, but it was for sure they were from Greenwich Palace.

They stopped in front of me.

In horror, I saw the King, accompanied by George Boleyn and Daniel. I fell in a curtsey. The King dismounted. 'Lucinda. Thank the lord, you're okay. Has anything happened to you, my dear?'

I raised. 'Nothing, has happened to me, milord. I was just enjoying the beautiful nature around your palace, milord.'

I heard someone stifle his laugh. I looked up and saw Daniel sitting with a hand in front of his mouth.

Henry, or didn't hear it, or ignored it. 'Mary told us. We turned around immediately.'

I curtsied again. 'I thank you,' and as I turned to the other men, 'and to you too, Sir Boleyn and Sir Daniel.'

They nodded, though Daniel looked a bit stern.

The King walked back to his horse. 'Well, my dear, we brought your horse with us.'

I looked for it. And hesitated. 'But, erm, lord, it isn't here…'

The King sat already on his horse and turned to see no other horse.

'It must've walked away. I already supposed it was frightened of me.' I assumed.

But the King shook his head. 'No. No one can ever be frightened by you.'

I nodded, though I didn't quite agree. I had just frightened Daniel away.

The King thought for a while. 'You can jump on the back of my horse, behind me, if you don't mind.'

I nodded, though I didn't quit not mind. I'd rather walk back. But it wouldn't be smart to do that. The King would let me be beheaded. And that couldn't happen, before I had convinced Daniel. George dismounted to help me up, but I was already on the horse. I saw Daniel look a bit – yeah, what was it? – hurt, I think, towards the King, when he told me to hold on tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist (Yes, it is possible, now, when I am at his court, he wasn't as fat as on the pictures…).

We rode back in gallop. Soon, we saw the Palace ports in front of us. The Thames glistened in the late summer sun. As soon as we were near the stables, the men let the horses stop. I dismounted, without waiting for any help of the men, like a lady should. But now I couldn't care. I was ready for a nice, hot bath.

But of course no such luck. After me, having said my goodbyes to the King, George and Daniel, I walked back to the palace doors. But Daniel followed with the words: 'I'll accompany you to your room.'

I couldn't think of a proper excuse, since I was death tired. I really had no energy anymore.

We walked in the palace in silence, but when we were near my room, Daniel turned me. I stood with my back against my room door.

'Are you serious about us…' Daniel seemed wrestling with his thoughts. 'I mean, about… us, being able to… kiss… in the future?'

I looked in his eyes. 'Yes. And I'll tell you this…' I bowed towards his face. 'Your kisses are wonderful!'

I turned and opened my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Daniel isn't jerkish! Leave a comment! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy new year of course evryone! And let's start the year veeeeeeeeeery good, with reading the 7th chapter of Luce!  
>Enjoyz.!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The first thing what happened when I opened my room door? Well, one moment I was walking in my room. The other moment I was laying on the floor with Mary hugging me.

'Thank the Lord, you're alright! It was lasting REALLY too long! Thank the Lord!' Mary almost burst in tears.

I stroke her golden hair. 'Hey, you knew I would be fine.' I tried to set up. Mary didn't release me. 'Hey, can I take a bath now? I'm all dirty.' (I say take a bath, not take a shower. Who would understand _that_ here?)

Mary released me. 'I will prepared one. But you eat dinner first! I saved some for you.' She pointed at the food.

I thanked her and ate it all. I realized I was hungry. After that, I walked to the other room to get into the bath.

I really felt better after it. I dressed myself in a black dress: tight till 30 cm under the bottom. Then it all fell down graciously into a wide skirt with a tail. The top was strapless. I wore long black gloves and amber around my neck and in my ears. I had pinned my hair up graciously with silver pins. I wore my favorite high heels. Not that I liked high heels in America, of course, since Converse sneakers were my favorite shoes. But it is just a _little_ bit suspicious if you wear them here. I really hated heels back in my time (if you understand what time I mean. Like, this is my time, too), but I really got used to it.

Mary had asked through the door, while I was bathing, if I would go tonight to the party. She had already excused me for supper, so she wouldn't mind excusing me for the party. But I told her I would go.

So, after preparing myself physically for the dance, I drank some white wine and prepared myself mentally for the dance.

What had I to do, if Daniel wanted to try me? In the middle of the room? I could just leave him with difficulty, last time, but with that kind of physical contact, what was I'm to do? I knew he had to listen first, but Daniel could be pretty stubborn. And YES, I knew that out of experience. But in the same time, it was _that_ what I was fighting for, what made me go through all those scary shadows – _Announcers_, I corrected myself – zipping through my past with Daniel, and trying to change it, so I could live with him, forever in my time – you know by now what time I mean – and have normal physical contact, like everyone has. This was the first life I've been I've had those feelings, since… Well, no idea since when.

I sat up. No need to think of that now. I was going to stun the whole room. First, by coming too late. Second, by being as pretty as possible. If _that_ was possible. Which I had to find out now.

So I stood up, looked one more time in the mirror, and turned out of my room. I walked in the room, like a model would have done in my time. Many people turned to look, as the King and Queen, the Queen resenting, the King admiring (like most of the men), but I didn't care about that. The only thing that cared for me now, was Daniel. I had to find him, I had to tell him the rest, before he would assume the wrong things.

I saw Mary smile at me. Her dance partner, George, on the other hand, was staring with an open mouth to me.

_Mission accomplished_, I thought drily.

A tap on my shoulder disturbed my thoughts. I turned to see a pale face, with black hair, like a rock star. Of course I knew who it was, and I fell immediately in awe of his great looks. It was Cam, to be clear. He was dressed in the style of the other men.

I curtsied. He bowed.

'Sir Cameron, to your service, lovely duchess,' he said sweetly. He took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed, like I usually did, when Cam made a flirting, though I hated the guy. 'No duchess, lord, but a simple daughter of a lord in the north. I'm Miss Lucinda Periss,' I told him. He knew very well that I wasn't a duchess. He was toying, and I played with him. Like I usually did.

'Very pleased to meet you, milady,' he still held my hand. 'May I invite you for a dance?'

I curtsied again. 'Certainly, lord.' Though I much rather wanted to run away.

Cam smiled. 'You may call me Cam.'

I smiled too. I knew the deeper thoughts. _If you call me Cam, I'll call you Luce. Then I give you lots of presents, take you on a secret picnic where no one can see us. Kiss you, threaten 'your' Daniel, fight with shadows, make secret deal with Daniel, come home for Thanksgiving to ruin the situation between me and my parents._

Yes, Cam was smart. OK. Part of it isn't true. He just gave me one present, one I would curse to the deepest pit of Hell. It wasn't a secret picnic, but he made sure no one could see us. Yes, he fought with some kind of shadows, but not _the_ shadows, not Announcers. And he hadn't ruined the situation between me and my parents. I did. I ran away through an Announcer. I don't even know what they have told them. Why I've run away. I felt ashamed.

Cam lifted my chin. 'Shall we?' Without waiting for my answer, he took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced, and I began to have a lot of fun. Cam swirled me over the floor and wind brushed my hair. I began laughing eventually. The music ended and flowed in different songs. When the music slowed down, a shadow tapped on Cam's shoulder. Daniel was the shadow.

Cam stopped to laugh at him. 'Ah Daniel. You here also?'

'Cameron. May I have this dance with Miss Periss?'

Cam smiled playful. 'No. She is not available for whole this evening.'

Daniel became angrier. 'You don't own her dance book.'

I decided to interfere, before they would fight, as in the library of Sword&Cross. 'Are you acquainted?' Okay. It was a stupid question. It was soooo obvious they knew each other.

Daniel turned to me. His expression softened. 'Yes, milady. But we aren't closely acquainted.'

Cam smiled. He took my hands which he had dropped when talking to Daniel. 'Shall we again?' He held his head to a side and looked through thick black lashes to me.

With difficulty I smiled. He was a demon kind of fallen angel. 'Lord, others may dance with me either tonight.' I saw Cam already complaining. 'But,' I said, 'I will sit this dance out, if you will excuse me.' I curtsied and looked for Mary, but found the Queen instead, who gestured me to come. I followed her to a corner with not much people.

I felt 5 pair of eyes on me. Daniel's and Cam's I was sure of. Further I guessed Mary and her brother and the King.

'Miss Lucinda,' the Queen started. 'There is something I would like – no, prefer – you to do.'

I probably looked surprised. 'Certainly, milady.'

She nodded. 'It's about the way you dress.' She studied my dress and I looked down too. It was one of my favorite dresses. 'Many ladies feel uncomfortable with your dresses. They are challenging.'

'Challenging?' I repeated.

'Yes. And, miss Lucinda, many will appreciate it if you wear not only black, but something more…' she searched the word. 'cheerful. The whole court would appreciate it.'

I blinked my eyes. 'But, milady, no offence, but I've always worn black.'

She nodded. 'I know that, but no one knows of the reason why. Of course we want everyone to dress and act the way they choose, but there have to be limits.'

'Milady…'

She placed her hand on my shoulder. 'Please, miss Lucinda, think about it.' She started to walk away.

'Milady.'

She turned. 'Yes?'

'I will try, but milady, I cannot promise. I will not stop honoring my husband, may he rest in peace.' I knew it was bluff, but why should I change. And it was a way to convince the Queen to keep wearing black.

Maybe it was too sudden. The Queen looked startled and placed her hands back on my shoulders. 'I'm sorry, miss Lucinda. Change when you are ready for it.' She looked motherly in my eyes. Then she strolled away again.

'I'm sorry for you.'

I turned as if stung. Daniel was standing behind me.

'How did it happen?'

Daniel had been listening. I cursed myself. I smiled wryly. 'Have you heard once about a white lie?'

Daniel looked surprised. 'You never lie. How so?'

'The Queen wanted me to stop wearing black. I always wear black. In all my lives.'

Daniel nodded but replied softly: 'You have to be cautious by lying this way, and talking about your past this way. Many may want to behead you.' And harder. 'You've sat out already two dances. Will you dance again?'

I nodded and walked back to the floor with Daniel shadowing me. I enjoyed his view on me, his hands on my body and danced as well as I could.

Too soon it was 2 o'clock in the night. I didn't feel my exhaustion until I was back in my room. But I smiled at the thought of seeing Daniel that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, enjoyed? Any good intentions for this year? <strong>

**Leave a comment, and your good intentions here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. It's some more romantic with Daniel and Luce, if you were waiting for it. (if anyone has read this story...). Well, whatever, I don't care.  
>Enjoyz.!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I couldn't sleep that night. And when I slept, it was for an hour. Then it was already time to wake up before serving the Queen. I was to go to the men's wing and talk to Daniel, like he asked last night, even before breakfast. Before serving the Queen.

As I dressed as silent as I could, without waking Mary. I was finished soon. I had a cobalt blue dress with black ribbons and bodice. My hair hung on my back.

I slinked towards the wing. I reached it unseen. Reached it, yes, but inside the wing Cam was sitting on a sofa in the hall. What was I to do now?

Too late, Cam spotted me. 'Miss Periss! What are you doing here?' he exclaimed pleasingly surprised.

I cursed myself. Happily Daniel came out of his room at the sound of Cam. He saw me and Cam walking to me.

'Uhm…' I thought, since Daniel didn't help much.

'Shall we go to my room? You look like you are cold.' Cam offered me his arm. But I didn't want that. How was I going to ignore Cam and walk to Daniel?

'That's very friendly of you, lord, but I had an appointment.' I cursed myself again. Now I sounded like a prostitute. 'In a non, prostitute way, of course.'

Cam just laughed. Daniel, though, looked worried. He had thought of this probably too.

'Well, have fun at your appointment.' Cam bowed and walked back to his room. Daniel was standing in the doorway.

I strode to him.

'It's not smart to go on with Cam like that.'

I closed the door. 'Like I don't know that yet. I'm already older than you are.'

Daniel smiled but said nothing.

I touched his arm. 'Daniel. We don't come any further like this. We need to sort things out.'

He nodded and gestured me to sit. He had placed two chairs at his window. We stared in each other's eyes. Until he broke the ice. 'How come you're still alive?'

I looked out of the window. 'We've been doing careful.'

He placed his and on my arm, which made me look back. He leaned forward. 'Miss. In no life I have ever come that far, so that I can kiss you. Or that you ever have knowledge of our past. Most of the time it…' He stopped abrupt.

'I know, caused my death. Daniel, trust me, it took a while for me to get that point too. But, you know, the only reason I'm here, is because I want to save my life, to live with you, without being… well, becoming no more than a pile of ash.'

Daniel sighed and looked down. 'You cannot change your future. The Lord won't let you. It is his will to let you die.'

'No.' I said firmly. 'I have saved my life more times in the future. Daniel it IS possible.' I placed my hand on his cheek. 'Daniel, believe me. I just need your help. And by the way, I wouldn't be alive now, and still, I am alive.' I was committing a huge risk, since I just had 2 weeks before my eighteenth birthday, but I leaned forward. Daniel looked up, just in time to see me close the distance.

I placed my lips on his' and Daniel did exactly the same as at the lake. That night flashed back for my eyes. The night Cam had taken me to that stupid café.

_He shook his head. But his lips were still so close to mine. And the look in his eyes was so alluring. It was almost as if he wanted me to how him first. My body quaked with nerves as I stood on my tiptoes and leaned toward him. _

_I put my hand on his cheek and he blinked, but he didn't move. I moved slowly, so slowly, as if I was scared to startle him, every second feeling petrified myself. And then, when we were close enough that my eyes were almost crossing, I closed them and pressed my lips against his. _

_The softest, feather light touch of our lips was all that connected them, but a fire I had never felt before coursed through me, and I knew I needed more of - all of - Daniel. It would be too much to ask of him to need me the same way, to fold me in his arms like he'd done so many times in my dreams, to return my wishful kiss with one more powerful. _

_But he did. _

_His muscled arms circled my waist. He drew me to him, and I could feel the clean line of our two bodies connecting-legs tangled up in legs, hips pressed into hips, chests heaving in time with each other. Daniel backed me up against the boardwalk's railing, pinning me closer to him until I couldn't move, until he had me exactly where I wanted to be. All of this without once breaking the passionate lock of our lips. _

_Then he started to really kiss me, softly at first, making subtle, lovely pecking noises in my ear. Then long and sweet and tenderly, along my jaw line and down my neck, making me moan and tilt back my head. He tugged lightly on my hair and I opened my eyes to glimpse, for a second, the first stars coming out in the night sky. I felt closer to Heaven than I ever had before._

_At last, Daniel returned to my lips, kissing me with such intensity-sucking my bottom lip, then edging his soft tongue just past my teeth. I opened my mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in, finally unafraid to show how much I yearned for him. To match the force of his kisses with my own. I had sand in my mouth and between my toes, the briny wind raising goose bumps on my skin, and the sweetest, spellbound feeling spilling from my heart. _

_I could, at that moment, have died for him. _

_He pulled away and stared down at me, as if he wanted me to say something. I smiled up at him and pecked him softly on the lips, letting mine linger on his. I knew no words, no better way to communicate what I was feeling, what I wanted. _

_"You're still here," he whispered. _

_"They couldn't drag me away." I laughed. _

_Daniel took a step back, and with a dark look at me, his smile was gone. He began pacing in front of me, rubbing his forehead with his hand._

I loved him, really, but that moment he was such an asshole.

Back to the kiss. Daniel was copying his moves of my 'flashback'.

'You're still here,' he whispered afterwards, as in my flashback. He still held me in his arms.

'Of course I am, Daniel.' I smiled. 'I told you I would.' Unlike my flashback.

'That's impossible.' He stood up and walked away – no, pacing – in front of me. I stood up and stopped him.

'Stop now, will you. I've got two weeks left to change my future, okay? Now, will you help me?'

He just kept pacing around me. Finally he looked at me. 'Maybe it's time to serve the Queen.'

I looked outside. I had totally forgotten that. And he was right. I walked past him. 'Daniel. I cannot stay long. Please hurry with your answer.'

I wanted to get out to be in time to serve the Queen, but Daniel took my arm and pecked me on the lips. 'Don't leave me.'

Then he pushed me to the door. I was lucky. I didn't spot anyone until I was in the Queen's rooms. Mary and I reached it in the same time. Just before we entered, Mary had braided my hair. And, of course, fired a million of questions to me. But I just gave some vague answer of walking in the garden or something. We were still in time.

It was a calm morning. Jane Parker played the piano, Mary read from the Bible, until lunch was served. After lunch was tournament, a sort of tennis championship. The King, and many other men, wore just a plain white, cotton shirt. The only exception was Daniel. He wore a cotton shirt either but in the color lilac. It matched his eyes perfectly. And I had changed my cobalt blue dress in a lilac too. Or he had spotted me before, or it was fate. Probably fate.

Daniel wasn't that well in tennis, I found. But he was still better than many others. Daniel and Cam were in the finale, in the end, though. It was a hard – no, impossible - match for Daniel to win.

Many women were shouting for their favorites. Mary was shouting for Cam now, as Jane did too. Most of the women did. Unbelievable.

'Daniel. You can do it,' I whispered, and got a crazy, although brilliant, idea during the last 10 seconds. I stood up and leaned against one of the pillars of the ladies stand. 'Lord Cameron, you can have him easily!' I yelled.

Cam looked up to see me watching him, winking at him and I turned to look at Daniel, suddenly with new energy, to smash the ball to Cam's ground, just in time.

I yelled. With many others. The defeated men congratulated Daniel, but not Cam. Cam walked towards the ladies stand. He addressed the Queen first. Then looked at me. 'Next time, I will win in your honor, miss Periss.' He bowed and I curtsied.

'Then you first have to win,' I teased. 'And it is smart not to get distracted by women.' I winked. Then I turned to walk with the other women to the men. Cam followed me and took my hand, when I was down. He kissed it. I curtsied again and let go of his hand, to get to Daniel. Daniel was still surrounded by some men, and women now either. The Queen gave him a silver goblet, as price. Then the King led her away, with many ladies and men following them. The only ones standing outside like total idiots were: me, Daniel, Cam, Mary and George. But Mary and George went inside almost immediately. The sky was getting grey. I curtsied to Daniel.

'Well played, milord.'

Daniel didn't seem that pleased with my compliment. 'Thank you, miss. Unfortunately your champion hasn't won.'

I made a face at him. 'That's called distraction. To make you the hero of the day.'

Cam doomed up next to me. 'Just a sympathetic offer, Daniel. You're not that grateful today. First this morning. And then now?'

I turned to Cam and back. 'Daniel,' I said, while a stepped forward to brush his arm. 'You know as well as I do about our past. And I know our future. Why would I chose for…' I searched the word, and made a disgusted face, '… that?'

Daniel laughed. 'You don't say 'monster' yet.' He laughed heartily.

On the contrary, Cam didn't laugh at all. 'Have you already made wedding plans, Grigori?'

Daniel looked mad. Oh boy. He walked to Cam, and pushed Cam back.

'No Daniel, don't!' I yelled. But too late.

The boys were already fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? And what did you think? I copied Luce' flashback from an online book, but changed it in I - perspective (if that's a word...).<strong>

**Leave a comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Sorry guys that it lasted so long, but it was a heavy time at school with tests and stuff. So. Now a long chapter (4 pages in Word). Enjoyz.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Of course they didn't listen. I've seen them fighting in a LOT lives. And they never listened. But most of the time Arriane or Gabbe or Molly would appear and help their side. And Roland. Well, he actually commented it. And then a sort of Penn would come down to look worried, or comment, like Roland, or get me out of this. In this life 'my' Penn, was Mary. Arriane and Gabbe were noblewomen. Molly either, though a very strange kind of noblewoman. But Arriane, Gabbe and Molly weren't able to be here at this moment to stop the boys from fighting. Even Roland couldn't be here.

Cam kicked Daniel. Daniel hit Cam. Cam pushed Daniel to the ground. Daniel pulled Cam with him. Cam started to hit Daniel. Daniel hit Cam back.

It went on for a while. Dammit, I thought.

'Please, Daniel, stop!' Daniel didn't stop.

'Cam, stop this!' But Cam didn't stop either.

Big raindrops started to fall down on the ground.

As the rain came, Shadows – Announcers – started to swarm around the fighting angels. The cold they brought, was freezing. I shivered and started to call Daniel and Cam to stop, even harder. But the harder I screamed, the more noise the Announcers made. I shivered, but decided to take a shadow, like I did a lot with Shelby and Miles in the forest near the Shoreline school. I looked in it. And gasped.

Daniel was in Helston, my life in 1854. He was crying. Shadows were creeping up him, but he didn't seem to notice.

'Oh, Luce, please! Stop running away!' he cried.

I wanted to reach towards him, embrace him. But I didn't. First I had to stop this cycles of mine, and make my future with Daniel sure. But still, it broke my heart to see Daniel suffer so much. Something changed. The shadow was finished with showing, but Daniel spotted me, I suppose, because he lunged to me.

'Luce!' he yelled.

I let go of the shadow. Daniel disappeared.

But the Daniel of this life stopped fighting when he heard his own voice. I was still shivering. I sunk down on the ground and looked at the sky. It was still raining. The rain fell down on my face. I looked down. The rain, and tears for that matter, streamed of my face to the ground, making it even wetter.

I heard Cam. 'Yes, you coward. Walk away. Like you always do.' Cam spitted on the ground.

I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up in Daniels face, the face I saw in the shadow, who cried for me, suffered for me, yelled my name. I placed my hands in front of my eyes.

'Hey, what are you doing on over there?' a voice yelled from outside the door. I recognized the voice of Jane Parker.

I heard footsteps go away and saw Cam walk back to the door. He shook his head and water dropped out of it.

Daniel rubbed my arms. I noticed I was still shivering. He placed his face in my neck and let his chin rest in the little hole in my shoulder. I shuddered at the feeling. But with joy. I was made for him. I felt it. I knew it.

'We've got to go inside. You will get ill.' He whispered in my ear.

I sort of nodded. Daniel helped me stand up. The sky started to become even darker. Thunder started rolling over the sky. We winced, both, at the sound. Daniel hurried us both to the door, where Cam and Jane were waiting. Well, Jane was waiting, Cam was about to knock Daniel down, but I suppose he saw I needed Daniels support. I had finally stopped crying. Now I saw Jane was holding 2 towels. Cam had one draped around his shoulders. She offered us one, but Daniel ignored her and hurried to get me up to my room.

We burst in my room. Daniel made me sit down, wet and all, on my bed, so that he could prepare a bath. As much as I appreciated it, I knew it wasn't his job to do that.

'No, Daniel.'

He looked at me. I stood up again, but wobbled. 'You've got to go to the King. He will be expecting you. I will manage it myself.'

He looked at me. 'No,' he just said. He went on with preparing.

'Daniel, don't. It's not your job to do this.'

But he ignored me and finished it, against my complaints. 'There. Shall I…' he hesitated.

I pushed him to the door, though I was still wobbling. 'Now you go and see the King. Else we both will be beheaded, and only I am destined to die.'

His face was pale.

'Kidding. Now go.' I pushed him out of the door and closed it. I leaned against the door until I was sure Daniel was gone. Then I released myself from my wet gown. I took my wet quilt of my bed and dumped it in a corner of the room. I sat down in the bath and finally relaxed.

Mary came in, in a few moments. She had to prepare for dinner. So had I. I stood up, still wobbling, and began to dry myself. Mary saw me stumbling to the closet, and was immediately worried.

'Lucy! What happened to you?' she took my elbow.

A hard question, 'cuz I didn't know the answer. I hadn't fallen (at least not in the time between the end of the games and now…) or stepped wrong somewhere. Strange.

But the easiest to say, was to tell her I'd fallen and twisted my ankle. She wound my left ankle with linen and offered to help me, but I refused that. I wasn't crippled!. I took a plain black dress with a bodice with glitters and Mary took a soft pink dress with fringes and other inexplicable bits of pieces. After 15 minutes Mary and I were walking slowly to the dining room. Mary had found a stick and we had placed linen strips over the knob. I was leaning on it fervently and it really helped. But it took a long time to reach the dining room.

Daniel was waiting outside and saw me stumbling towards the entrance. Daniel came to us.

'Are you alright?'

I smiled. 'As far as I am concerned, I'm quite well.'

Mary helped. 'She twisted her ankle. I think she may not overburden it too much.'

Daniel nodded. 'I quite agree.' He offered me his arm left arm, since I leaned on the stick with my left arm. He accompanied me and Mary to our places. The King and Queen, and some other men and women stood up to see what was wrong. Mary gave a description.

'Oh my,' the King said. 'You shouldn't stumble around the palace like this. You keep rest.'

When I started to complain it wasn't that bad, he held up his hand. 'I shall let a portable be mad. Then you won't be alone.' The King nodded approvingly of his own idea, and I just nodded. I had nothing to say about it. If it was his wish to let a portable be made, okay, his problem. Not mine. I just had to sit in it. But then I saw the king was serious. He called some servants and let them built one immediately. It was finished after dinner, so I had to step on it and be carried around. George Boleyn helped me on. The King strode over to me.

'Is this well, mistress Periss?'

I smiled up at him. 'Yes, everything is perfect. But it is completely unnecessary.'

But he didn't listen. 'Nonsense. You need to be transported all around the castle. You choose four servants to carry your chair.'

'O, but milord, that's not necessary.'

But he held up his hand. 'I've decided. I can't let you stumble around like this.'

He gestured some servants to come forward, and under pressure of the King, I chose 4 strong looking men who tilted my new carriage. I still held my stick.

After dinner the servants brought me back to my room. Mary walked with me. But she wasn't the only one. A whole group of courtiers were following me and Mary to our room. In that group was, for certain, Mary's brother and Cam, but I couldn't spot Daniel anywhere. Perhaps it was better like that. It isn't smart for us to be spotted together. Not now we were close. I filled me with joy to have Daniel known about our situation, that we could kiss in this life either. But I knew also that I had to leave soon again. It made me so sad, that Mary stroke my arm.

'I'm sure that the King will excuse you, if you are in so much pain.' She said to comfort me.

I smiled the best I could. 'No worries about me. I will be all right, Mary. And tonight I'll just sit on the side, watching you amuse yourself.'

Two men – Cam and George, I saw – ran towards the doors, which seemed to be our chamber doors. The servants wanted to bring me in my room, but I told them to lower the carriage. I walked – stumbled – with Mary into our room. Mary immediately closed the doors for some privacy. We refreshed my bandage. My ankle had swollen a lot. Now I was really depressed that I wasn't in the 21st century, with their pressure connections. We wrapped it extra tight.

Mary said a prayer when it was totally wrapped. Then we dressed. Mary wore a sea green dress which pushed her breasts up. Men would find her totally irresistible. As for me, it would be even worse. I wore a black dress, as usual, but with really much details. The rushes of my skirt were black, with a blood red glow. My bodice was very tight, with beads, glitters and braids of cotton. I had a deep V-neck and the straps of the dress were invisible. Just a silver necklace – the amulet I got from Daniel – held my dress on its place with two thin silver cords. I wore shoes of black satin. My gloves were translucent. My hair was raised in an elegant haircut. Some strands tumbled down my shoulders. Pins with pearls were adjusted in it.

We looked admirable together. When we were about to leave, I suddenly realized my stick didn't fit in with our looks. Mary and I draped a translucent black scarf of mine around it and draped a pearl necklace around it. Then we walked out of the door. The carriage was waiting, but it wasn't the same as when we left it an hour ago. Golden translucent curtains were draped over the chair, so it seemed as if I had some privacy. I sat down and if there was more place, I would have had Mary sit next to me, but there wasn't enough place for us both, and Mary wouldn't accept it.

We entered the party when everyone was already there. I stepped of my carriage to bow for the King and Queen, but the King directed me back into my seat. He took Mary to dance with him after I had got a perfect place to let my carriage be put. I dismissed the servants; I got a little nervous when they were around.

I watched two dances alone, until someone came to sit with me. I was watching Daniel dance with such a grace, I was jealous of it. He danced with Jane Parker, who had a difficulty to copy those elegant steps. I realised I was staring at him, until the chair next to me was moved.

'You look absolutely stunning, Lady Periss,' Cam said in his charming voice.

'Thank you, milord.' I looked at his perfect face. 'Are you completely recovered from your fight with Lord Daniel, milord?' It was out before I could stop it.

Cam grimaced. 'Yes, milady. I was sorry that you had to see that. It was not as it should happen at such a beautiful court, with such a beautiful woman watching.'

I giggled, maladroit. 'Well, it didn't stop you from hitting an innocent man,' I accused. 'As a proper courtier, no as a proper man in this world, you should be tolerant and understanding. You shouldn't fight someone else for fun.'

'_Fun?_ Do you think I just did it for the fun?'

'Well, sir, why else would you hit a man without any sins in this life?'

'O, he has sins, milady.'

'And what sins does he has, sir? If I am right, you were total strangers until you came to court.'

'Yes,' Cam was struggling with words. 'but, there have been tales and rumors about him…'

'Isn't there a well-known fact that you shouldn't listen to gossip, since it is often wrong?'

'Yes, but…'

'Well, milord, if there is no good reason for it, then I think you should apologize. I'm sure Lord Daniel will appreciate it if you show your sorrow.'

Cam was about to say something but I went on. 'Real men show their genuine. That's what makes men attractive.'

Cam was silenced, and so was the music. I looked up and saw Daniel nearing us. 'Milady Periss, Lord Cameron.' He said with a bow.

'Lord Daniel. You are a very good dancer. Even better than I am, I have to admit,' I complimented.

'Thank you milady. But it is not entirely true, milady, since when dance, all the rest is darkness and you are the sun who is shining so bright everyone is dazzled.'

I laughed. 'Then I think it's a good thing for everyone's eyes I'm sitting down here, were I cannot dance.'

He laughed with me. 'Indeed, milady, for some. But that's not a good thing for everyone.'

'Well, tell me someone for who this isn't a good thing?'

'Don't look far milady. In front of you, you've an enchanted man, desperate to dance with you.'

I laughed. 'But where, then, lord? Where is that enchanted man? Maybe I can free him from the spell.'

He shook his head, suddenly serious. 'No one can free me from this spell.'

Cam, who had been silent while we had a courtly love exchange, sighed. 'No need to be so serious, man. There is no spell, so strong that a man can't be freed of it. Except if you had made a pact with Satan.' Cam looked very serious, and still handsome.

Then Cardinal Wolsey appeared at Daniel's shoulder. 'Gentlemen, if you need to speak to someone about dark pacts, speak to me, and private.'

Cam raised out of his chair. 'There are no dark pacts made, my dear friend. Just a dark flow of thoughts.'

Cardinal Wolsey relaxed. Then he saw me and bowed. 'Milady Periss. How is your ankle?'

I bowed my head. 'Already much better, lord. Thank you. I've been helped around very kindly.'

'As it should be. I hope you'll recover soon, so that we all can be dazzled by your dancing over the floor.' He bowed and walked away.

Cam was staring at Daniel. Daniel was staring to something above me. I looked up and shivered. A shadow. I had time to yell, before I was in the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a shadow again. I realise just now, I've used shadows 2 times in this chapter. Well whatever. <strong>

**If you liked it: Leave a comment.!**

**If you didn't like it: Leave a comment.!**


End file.
